Raster image processing (RIP'ing) translates digital image data into bit-mapped device-ready data or raster bits for rendering. A RIP pipeline can be configured with multiple RIP engines to RIP respective portions of a print job to generate raster bits for printing. The pipeline can be implemented across any number of computing devices. A RIP engine can be implemented in hardware or software. Existing techniques to manage a pipeline's RIP'ing resources are substantially limited because such existing techniques often result in underutilization of the pipeline's processing capabilities. In light of this, systems and methods to improve RIP pipeline resource management are desired.